


The Tale of the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Demigod

by DragonChad850



Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChad850/pseuds/DragonChad850
Summary: Naruto was happy when he died. Any regrets that he may have had in his youth he had long since gotten over, but as his eyes closed the final time, and his heart beat its' last, fresh eyes opened, and his heart raced again.





	1. Chapter 1

It was strange, how muddled his memories were. He remembered dying, of course, but then he had just a vague fuzzy recollection for several months. Although what was much stranger was when he did realize his surroundings again.

Everything was huge, he thought. At least, until a woman picked him up and cooed over him like some kind of... Infant.

Naruto was annoyed.

\----_----

It took some training, but by the time he was approaching academy age again, he had solid chakra control and reserves, and had trained on his elemental affinities.

Besides the appearance change from whatever brought him to this world, he had a much stronger water affinity. In truth, it was better than the Nidaime Hokage had ever dremed of. Besides easily making water out of the moisture in the air, he could freely control it.

Most of his jutsu were back to par for him, and he had accessed his Sage Mode, which was a relief. Sage Mode was one of those things that made a normal civilian into an unstoppable fighting force. Nevermind that he had decades of experience with it.

When he died, he had been able to maintain sage mode for months at a time without effort.

It also had the handy bonus of increasing reserves whenever he used it.

Learning about this world he found himself in was strange. The technology was vastly surpassing the Elemental Nations, but the people were so much weaker. In the wars they had here, bullets and explosives were the biggest weapons.

Naruto could dodge anything as slow as bullets, and he had several jutsu that could ruin missiles.

Basically, Naruto could conquer the planet in as little as a year if he tried.

... Like that was going to happen. No, Naruto would act normal and see if he could figure out why the strongest shinobi would be reborn to this place, under his new name. Percy Jackson.


	2. A Revelation

Percy found himself in yet another school, with yet another set of people to familiarise himself with. It seems new settings dealt with pranks and an inattentive student worse than in his original home, but to be fair he had learned all of the information the school was teaching him long ago.

Strangely, this seemed to be a place that found energy and exuberance strange and to be resented. One of the first schools had recommended his mother to give him pills to calm him down.

She refused, but Percy tried some of the pills anyway to see if they would help. He soon stopped when his battle instincts were diminished greatly. Being focused didn't seem helpful when it messed with his reaction time.

The new school was one of the less worthwhile. It cost money to attend, almost a private school, with little attention paid to students unless they were failing classes or weren't receiving money. Percy circumvented both issues by knowing all of his lessons, and anonymously wiring money to the school for his admission without his mother's knowing. He had several accounts off the record and indirectly tied to him, mostly from his amazing luck with all things chance.

Without warning, a flying woman with pure rage marring her face started destroying sections of the building around her. Understandably confused, Percy performed a simple flip and kicked the back of her head, watching impassively as she crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Percy what the fuck!" Grover exclaimed.

"What?" Percy responded nonchalantly.

"That was a Fury. You can't just kick monsters whenever you feel like."

"Monsters? How doyou know what this thing was anyway."

Grocer floundered for a second, his surprise having outweighed his secrecy. "That's irrelevant." He finally replied.

"Is it the same reason you have goat legs? Or Brunner has the horse thing?"

Grover couldn't have been more shocked.

\---+---

"How did you find out about us, Percy?" Mr. Brunner asked calmly.

"Find out?" Percy asked, "I could see you guys this whole time, it was really more of finding out that I was the only one that could."

Mr. Brunner sighed. This was a rather peculiar headache. "How long could you tell?" He finally asked.

"That's easy, it was the first day of class."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"And look like an idiot? That'd be ridiculous."

"We are Greek entities. I am Chiron, a centaur, and Grover is a Satyr."

"Makes sense to me."

Chiron decided he liked bewildered surprise better. It fit 12 year olds.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after the revelation of a "Hidden World" of Greek people and gods, the school was finished for the semester. Percy and Grover weretaking a ride on a city bus that would take everyone to their respective homes, when it mysteriously broke down.

Outside, Percy saw three old woman, one of which holding a single golden thread, which another prepared to cut.

"Are those ladies Greek too?" Naruto asked, tapping Grover's shoulder.

Grover's immediate paling and sudden difficulty swallowi g answered his question justas easily as the immense pool of nature energy he sensed from them.

"Cool." He said, before waving with a brilliant smile at the elderly women.

So startled they seemed that they lost focus, before waving back in confusion.

Grover seemed awed again, but Percy wasn't concerned since it happened so frequently lately.

\---+---

Soon after he got home, his mother informed him that she managed to snag the cabin again that summer, and they were headed there as soon as he got some clothes packed.

Percy smiled and thanked her, speaking of the fun they always had.

Soon, they had departed after lockong up for a place he could tell was special to his mom's heart.

"This is where you met dad, right?" Percy asked.

She nodded, "Yes, he was so charming." She seemed to be deep in thought.

"So he was some greek guy right?"

Sally jerked the wheel minutely, gently rocmi g the car on its suspension. "Uh, he might have been Greek, I'm not sure where exactly his family was from."

"Olympus, from what I've heard." Percy remarked.

Sally sighed, "You can't even pretend you don't know this one time?" She asked.

Percy smiled, "I'm pretty good at information gathering."

Sally laughed softly. "So how did you find out?" She asked, curious.

"Besides noticing monsters, Grover isn't a great liar."

"He's a Satyr right? Your friend in class? The camp usually sends Satyrs out to help people find their way to camp, but only if monsters find them beforehand."

"How do they find people?" Percy asked curiously.

Sally furrowed her brow, "I'm not sure on the specifics really. I think it has something to do with biology, but that's just a guess based on my own theories. No one really could tell me."

Percy hummed in thought, an unsettling breeze blowing through the car.

-

They reached the beach in the late afternoon, with a smile on both of their faces, Sally looking noticeably less worried, though Percy could see she was still quite anxious from something.

"Do you know who my dad is in the pantheon?" Percy asked.

"Well I could be really cryptic but it's a lot easier to say that there's only around 2 choices when it comes to gods. Triton or Poseidon." She remarked.

"I see." He replied thoughtfully.

Suddenly, a hurried knocking at the door interrupted their peaceful conversation.

"Yes Grover?" Percy asked as he opened the door.

"How did yo- Nevermind, we've gotta MOVE. Theres a monster coming right now to-"

Percy interrupted, "Come inside Grover, you seem stressed."

Grover looked ready to argue, if not drag him out of the cabin himself, but something in Percy's eyes made him comply as he caught his breathe.

"The monster won't come." Percy said as Grover sat down.

"Why not?" Groverand Sally both asked, anxiously.

"He cannot sense us. And he will never be able to."

His words seemed to just make them more worried.

"How could you possibly know that, Percy!" Grover exclaimed, anger in his words.

"He searches for my energy. He cannot find it as it is indistinguishable from the rest of the world's. He cannot sense either of you as well."

Grover seemed to lose some of his anger for confusion. "Look, can we just got to Half-Blood Camp already?" He asked earnestly.

They were off soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

"We are getting close." Grover said, breaking the silence.

Sally slowed the car down in order not to miss any turns, when a tremendous crash echoed in the once quiet forest.

Accompanying the crash was a series of trees falling, and a massive figure appeared in their way.

"Hopefully he-" Percy was cut off by the creatures roar.

A great creature that looked almost human save for its great stature and bull head stood in the road. Sally stopped the car, partially due to the fallen trees blocking her path.

"Percy," Grover whispered. "We've got to get you into the Camp. It'll be safe."

Percy nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself.

But it was too late. The beast sniffed dangerously, and his eyes focused on the car.

"Shit." Percy muttered.

With another echoing roar, it charged. The three of them quickly exited the car, only just managing to avoid the creature crushing it with ease, and dragging it with him down the road.

"Come on!" Yelled Grover, helping Sally to her feet and pointing into the woods. "This way!"

The three of them ran, Sally and Percy following Grover as they heard the Minotaur draw in their scent again.

"Its just at the top of this hill!" Grover shouted, but the minotaur was chasing them down, eyes set on a small teenager and his mother.

Grover felt his heart sink as he was reminded of a similar situation he had been in.

Sally felt only worry. The monster attacking her son was jer greatest fears realized, and there was nothing she could do except run.

Percy decided to put their fears to ease.

With a casual flip that brought him to be standing on the horns of the great beast, he channeled some chakra into his soles, and leaned backwards. The shift in weight was enough to make the minotaur stumble slightly, making him stop his charge.

Percy smiled. "Everything will be alright." He said, giving his mothef and his friend a thumbs up. "I won't let anything happen to you."

The minotaur reached up to grab Percy, but another flip easily maneuvered him out of reach. He decided not to dawdle, simply swirling some chakra in a miniscule ball and slashing the beasts ankles. It toppled to its knees, hatred in his eyes as he stared at the miniature demigod.

Percy gazed back, determination filling his eyes. With a quick plunge into nature chakra, he balanced it in his body and saw with new eyes. The minotaur was a being of natural energy, golden and beautiful. But something marred its composition. A foul black energy. With a flick of chakra over it, the mass vanished as if it had never existed.

The beast fell calm, the anger in its eyes vanishing, and its features softening. His fur grew soft, and looked cleaner, turning white as his horns shrank and lost their sharpness.

As he vanished slowly into golden dust, he whispered, "Above all things, Peace."

The golden dust blew away in the wind, leaving only a small figure of a white bull, proudly standing with his horns raised.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy picked up the figure and walked back to where his mother and Grover were standing.

They both were staring blankly at the indents in the ground where the minotaur sank to its knees.

"We were going to camp, right?" He asked, making them blink back to awareness.

"What was that!?" Grover asked incredulously after he had recovered.

"I beat the monster." Percy stated, smiling knowingly.

Grover stared at Percy for a solid minute. "You're a dick." He finally stated.

"I love you too Grover." Replied Percy with another grin.

Percy was suddenly embraced tightly. "Thank you, Percy." She said, choking down tears.

Percy hugged her back tightly. "I will keep you safe, Mom. I swear it."

-

"What do you mean she can't come with us?" Percy demanded.

"I'm just gonna settle this really quick Percy, monsters can only detect demigods and other greek beings. They don't mess with normal humans at all, they almost don't even realize they exist." Grover explained.

Percy nodded slowly. "Okay." He said. He turned to his mom, "You'll be okay?" He asked.

Sally laughed, "Aren't I supposed to say that?" She asked teasingly. "I'll be fine. Besides, I only had a few days off from work."

"Alright." Percy said hesitantly.

He and Grover both waved her off, watching carefully as she called for a ride from her phone and to report the car as broken.

"She'll be fine Percy, she's a grown woman." Grover said, laying a hand on his back.

The two of them stepped into the boundaries of the camp.

"So whats this barrier that protects the camp anyway?" Percy asked.

"It's a magical protection layed down by 'The Big Guy' up on Olympus."

"Zeus?" Percy asked.

Grover flinched as though expecting something. "We don't say their names Percy. Names have power."

Percy hummed but acquiesced.

"This is the Big House, Chiron should be inside. I have to report to the Council of Cloven Elders."

Percy nodded and fist bumped Grover before stepping inside.

"Chiron?" He called.

"Percy! Good to see you! How did it go?"

"It was good. I defeated the minotaur." Percy replied casually.

Chiron coughed and spluttered.

"Are you okay? Need some water?" Percy asked.

Chiron waved his hand dismissively as he kept coughing.

Percy grabbed a cup and used some chakra to fill it with water, which subsequently made Chiron cough harder in surprise before taking the water and drinking it quickly.

"Better?" Percy asked.

Chiron frowned and decided he definitely preferred a clueless kid. This one seemed to know too damn much.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, tucked in a sleeping bag on the floor of the Hermes Cabin, Percy lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

"In all things, Peace..." He muttered, echoing the lines the Minotaur had spoken.

As a child, Naruto had wanted to lead his village. Both to garner respect and to make sure that his friends and family were safe. He had succeeded, even going so far that once he had been made Hokage, there hadn't been a true conflict between the nations for the rest of his life.

He had been proud of this accomplishment. Of saving the world from Kaguya. Of being the man he had always dreamed of.

Now he was in a new world. He had a new name. A new face. A new life. But it seemed like his work was gone. There was no evidence of chakra itself even existing anymore, nevermind shinobi. The only records he found were of chakraless civilians from long ago, little more than samurai that felt stealth was necessary in order to accomplish goals.

There was no trace of the Elemental Nations. No trace of him. His family, his dreams, his life.

Now here he was again. Not dead, not himself. He was a new man. Naruto always had felt thatmaybe reincarnation was real, but why would he have all of this memory from before.

Why was he here? This new land was hundreds of times larger than his homeland, and it was still just a country of the world, not even the biggest.

What could he do? There seemed less conflict here. Wars lasted longer, but were much less devastating. So few would die. He wasn't necessary.

He took a breath, before remembering where he was.

This hidden world. Demigods and greek monsters. Gods. He could do something here. He could be a man to change the world again.

He could be Percy Jackson, and all that entailed.


	7. Chapter 7

An echoing clash of steel reverberated through the camp, as demigods honed their skills in combat. Percy approached, whistling merrily as he walked.

He was interrupted by three girls, one of which was particularly sour looking.

"Hi." He said calmly.

"It's time to put you in your place!" She declared.

Percy shrugged, waiting for them. "Who are you anyway?"

"Clarisse. Remember the name, because it'll be your better's."

She charged at him, but Percy easily sidestepped her, hands in his pockets. She gestured to her friends, and the three of them ran up to him, fists raised.

Percy jumped over them all, flipping in the air for style. Dozens of eyes widened as they watched as his acrobatics ensure that none of the Ares daughters ever touched him.

Then, in a flash, it was all over. The three would-be bullies felt a slight pinch and they were down for the count. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stick. He broke it and waved it under their noses, waking them up.

He offered a hand. "No hard feelings?" He asked.

Clarisse looked disgruntled, but took his hand anyway. "You did well." She admitted.

Percy pulled her to her feet, and helped the other two up as well.

"It would be wise to select your opponents carefully." He said.

They grumbled and walked away.

"That was a quick takedown." A teen said. Percy turned to see a guy around 15 with a sword.

"Percy." He said, offering his hand.

"Luke." He replied, shaking Percy's hand vigorously. "I teach sword fighting here. I learned from Chiron and I help him.

Percy nodded. "To teach is a great thing." He declared.

"I'd like to see your worth." Luke said, before handing Percy his blade.

Luke took Percy to a small arena, with padded flooring next to an archery range. There was a rack of weaponry, and Percy took Luke's blade and handed it back to him before checking the equipment to offer.

He eventually took an improper bastard sword, a little too heavy to properly be considered a one handed affair, but Percy didn't struggle with it.

"Are you sure you don't want a better weapon?" Luke asked.

Percy shook his head and held the blade out to his side carelessly.

Luke smirked. No stance and a bad weapon. He readied his blade and said they would begin at his call.

He shouted the start and stepped in carefully, blade ready.

Percy sliced the sword in front of him casually, but Luke was still greatly out of reach.

Luke was about to jeer at him, but flinched when he felt a gust of wind whip his clothes back. Percy swung again, and Luke felt himself be pushed back a few inches.

Percy smirked and swung the bastard sword down into the ground heavily.

Luke was launched backwards and lost his sword.

"How was my worth?" Percy asked gleefully.

Luke wasn't impressed.


End file.
